Unwanted Relationship
by iedasb
Summary: SpongeBob's cousin visits him with bad news. There is a bit of Spandy in this fic \\


**Unwanted Relationship**

SpongeBob was inside his house playing with Patrick, it was night already, when the doorbell rings.

"It should be my parents they said they were coming today." SpongeBob says, when he gets up and go to the door, he opens the door, there are Margaret and Harold standing smiling.

"Mom, Dad!" SpongeBob says happy.

"Hello son!" SpongeBob's dad say.

"Hello my dear, we have something to show you!" SpongeBob's mom says.

"What is it Mom?" SpongeBob says curious.

Margaret and Harold move away from each other a bit, and behind them appears a square sponge girl with green eyes and black pigtailed hair.

"Say hi to your distant cousin Meg!" SpongeBob's dad say.

"Hello…" Meg says a bit shy.

"Hello Meg! I remember you! We used to play when we're kids!"

"So SpongeBob, we need to gout tonight, can Meg stay here with you?" SpongeBob's mom ask.

"Of course mom! She's welcome here!" Come 'on, enter!

"Actually we need to go out now son" SpongeBob dad says.  
"Have a nice night you two! Bye!" SpongeBob's mom say.

"Bye…" SpongeBob say with a confused face.  
Margaret and Harold entered the car and went away.

"Well, looks like they're gone already…" SpongeBob looks at Meg, who's standing at his front. "Long time no see cousin! Come 'on, I'll introduce you to Patrick, we're playing right here!" he says.

SpongeBob walk to the couch, where they were playing, Meg follows him.

"Hey Pat, this is my cousin…" SpongeBob notice that Patrick is gone. "Patrick? Where are you?" SpongeBob look at Meg "I think he was late for something" he looks kinda lost, so he laughs a bit embarrassed. "So Meg, what's up?" Meg doesn't answer "You're so quiet, what is it Meg?"

"Say SpongeBob, can I sleep here on the couch?" Meg asks.

"Yes, of course!" SpongeBob answer.

"Thank you." Meg grabs her handbag and sits on the couch.

Meg was really quiet, and SpongeBob didn't really knew what to say or do, he was just looking at her with his hands in his back, sweating a bit.

SpongeBob saw Gary's shadow in the kitchen. He says:

"I think Gary need to eat. I'll feed him."

SpongeBob runs to the kitchen, looking a little worried, Gary asks:

"Meow?"

"Oh Gary, It's just I don't know what to say or do to Meg, looks like she really changed since I last meet her, when we're kids."

SpongeBob grabs a can of snail food, opens it and put in Gary's bowl.

"Meow, meow" Gary says.

"You're right Gary, maybe it this."  
After saying this, SpongeBob go to the kitchen door, look at the couch, where Meg was, and runs to the stairs, trying to not be seen. He runs to his bedroom, quickly arranges some things in his bedroom, and then he walks down the stairs, and go to Meg's direction, she was just sitting looking at a cellphone.

Soon she notice SpongeBob's presence, she close the cellphone.

"Hey Meg, go sleep in my bedroom. I arranged things there for you, I can stay in the couch!"

"No need SpongeBob, I'm fine here, thank you."  
SpongeBob looks sideways, not knowing what to do…

"Well… I arranged everything… Here's cold…"

"I said thanks SpongeBob, I'm fine." Meg says.

SpongeBob really don't understand why Meg is acting that way, after some minutes of silence, he decides to ask:

"What's wrong Meg? Is it me?"

Meg look at SpongeBob with an angry face, but soon her face changes, and her eyes gets teary.

"Don't you see SpongeBob? Don't you see what our parents are trying to do?"  
SpongeBob looks worried and confused, and say:

"I… I… I don't know? What?"

"They want US together!" Meg says grabbing SpongeBob's shirt and tie, facing him.

"Well… I think family should hang out…"

Meg go back and sit in the couch again.

"You don't understand SpongeBob, that's not like this."

"Then how it is?" SpongeBob asks.

"They want us… MARRIED!"  
SpongeBob open his eyes wide: "WHAT? MARRIED?"

"Now you understand? They can't do this!" Meg says.

"I heard my mom and yours mom talking about that was about time to you get a wife. And then, my mom asked me to come here and stay here with you."

SpongeBob look really embarrassed and is blushing, but he says:

"I guess we need to talk to them..." SpongeBob says shrugging.

"It doesn't work. I talked to my mom and said to her: I don't want to go to SpongeBob's place. I REALLY DON'T WANT MOM. I don't want to stay with SpongeBob… I don't like him! But she said: Oh dear, it's just a night, you two used to play a lot together. I said again I DON'T LIKE…" Meg stops talking and notice SpongeBob is all teary.

"You don't like me?" SpongeBob says with a sad voice, almost crying.

"No, no SpongeBob!" Meg gets and leans her hands on him. "I didn't mean I don't like you SpongeBob! I mean, I like you, but not in THAT way."

SpongeBob is sobbing a bit yet.  
"Aww Come 'on SpongeBob, I'm sure you don't like me THAT way as well."  
SpongeBob look at her and say:

"No…"

"We need to do something about this SpongeBob! Don't you have a girlfriend already?"  
SpongeBob is not sobbing anymore, he stops and think a bit. Sandy face come to his mind, but he mumbles to himself: "No way she will accept this…" He think a bit more, then he smile and look at Meg and says: "I have an idea!"

SpongeBob grabs Meg's hand and runs pulling her with him.

She barely says before he does this: "What…"

_-Bubbles transition to Mr. Krabs House-_

"Mr. Krabs, can you gotta help us!" SpongeBob says to Mr. Krabs.

"What is it me boy? What you want at this time? You should be in bed to work to…" Mr. Krabs notice SpongeBob holding a female Sponge hand. "Who's the girl SpongeBob?" Mr. makes a curious face looking at their hands.

SpongeBob release her hand, and point her and says:

"This is my cousin Meg, she…"  
"She isn't going to destroy anything, isn 't?" Mr. Krabs says suspicious.

Meg look at SpongeBob with a bored face and says:

"Stanley was here already?"

"Yes." SpongeBob look back at her and say.

"I'm not like him… Mr. Krabs… I and SpongeBob are distant cousins."

"Hmmm. I see. So what's the matter kiddo?" Mr. Krabs says.

SpongeBob and Meg explain what was happening to Mr. Krabs.

_-Tittle card written: "After explaining everything"-_

"I see. But how can I help you?" Mr. Krabs ask.

"Actually, I need Pearl's help. She can be *cough cough* girl *cough* friend… I mean, she will pretend to be, she will not be my…" SpongeBob says a bit embarrassed.

"I got it me boy. Let's ask her, if she wants, she may help you. PEAAARRRRRLLLL! COME HERE" Mr. Krabs call Pearl.

"Thank you Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob thanks him.

Pearl walks downstairs, angrily saying:

"What is it, Dad? I'm on the phone!"

"Ask her kiddo." Mr. Krabs say.

SpongeBob look at Pearl, and say:

"Pearl, could you help us? Please?"

"How SpongeBob, say!" Pearl says.

"I want you to be my girlfriend!" SpongeBob says.

Pearl open her eyes wide and say: "WHHHHAAAATTTT? NOOOO!"

SpongeBob, a little desperate, say: "No Pearl is not for real!"

"No way SpongeBob! Even if it's not for real! What about my reputation? Ewwww Nope. Never." Pearl goes upstairs.

SpongeBob look sad, almost crying at Meg, Meg comfort him, hugging him, saying:

"Aww SpongeBob. Don't worry. We'll find someone else to help us. Don't you have any other female friend?"

SpongeBob look away a little embarrassed, sweating, and say: "No… I don't think I have…"  
Mr. Krabs is looking at them thinking, and then he says: "What about that mammal friend of yours, me boy?"

SpongeBob look at Mr. Krabs waving his hands saying "no", Mr. Krabs didn't really understood, so he continue talking: "Her name is… is… Sandy. Yes. Go talk to her me boy, I'm pretty sure she will help you." SpongeBob facepalm himself.

Meg is looking at them a little confused, she says: "Why don't you want to ask her for help SpongeBob, does she have a boyfriend al…" SpongeBob interrupts Meg and say: "NO! We're not…" He realize Meg didn't said what he thought she said… "She doesn't have a boyfriend at all."

Meg look with suspicious face to SpongeBob and say: "So why don't you ask her help?"

"I… I… Well, let's ask her help…" SpongeBob says blushing his cheeks. Let's go."

SpongeBob grabs Meg hand again, and runs, he says before leaving Mr. Krabs house: "Thank you Mr. Krabs!".

_-Bubbles transition to Sandy's treedome door.-_

"Here. Put this on." SpongeBob say to Meg giving her a glass helmet.

"Why we need to wear these?" Meg ask putting it in her head.

"Sandy breathe fresh air… It's not good for us, believe me." SpongeBob says, while he opens Sandy first door, inside there, SpongeBob press the doorbell and say: "Sandy are you there?"

"SpongeBob, what you're doing here at this hour? Come in." Sandy voices comes from the doorbell.

After this, water suction process to they enter in the treedome starts. Meg look really curious to what is happening. After all the water is gone, the other door opens.

They enter, Sandy is just leaving her tree, she says:

"Is there something wrong, SpongeBob, to you come here at night?" Sandy notice that a Sponge girl accompanies SpongeBob. She say: "Hey there! Who's your friend SpongeBob?"  
"This is my distant cousin, Meg. But there's no time to introductions, I need your help Sandy!" SpongeBob says worried.

"Oh SpongeBob, what is so important? How can I help you?" Sandy says.

SpongeBob look worried at Meg.

"Well…"

_-Tittle card written: "After explaining everything… again"-_

They were sitting at Sandy's table outside her tree.

"I understand SpongeBob. But are you two sure this is really what is happening?"

"Yes. I heard them saying that!" Meg says.

"But you heard only that, or something else?" Sandy asks Meg.

SpongeBob just look at them where they were talking.

"I… Well… In fact I only heard that…"  
"What exactly you heard Meg?" Sandy ask again.

"Well… I heard SpongeBob's mom saying this: SpongeBob needs to marry someone, it's about time. Then my mom said: I'll call Meg now. But after hearing this I run to my bedroom… Then after a few minutes my mom where there calling me, so I said I didn't wanted to stay with him." Meg explains.

Sandy look a little suspiciously to Meg.

"What you think about this Sandy, can you help us?" SpongeBob says.

"Hmmm… How I would help you?" Sandy asks SpongeBob.

SpongeBob look away embarrassed and sweating a bit, he says:

"If you… Errrmmm… Pretend to… Well… Pretend only…"

"Stop with this and say SpongeBob!" Sandy says a bit nervous.

"Well… If You pretend to be my girlfriend, maybe our parents don't force us to marry." SpongeBob say this blushing a lot, and not looking at Sandy eyes.

"I have a better idea." Sandy says.

"You have?" SpongeBob say a bit disappointed.

"What idea Sandy?" Meg asks.

"You guys are going to talk to SpongeBob's parents when they're back tomorrow." Sandy say.

"But… If this doesn't help at all?" Meg asks.

"You need to talk to them, I'll be there with you, maybe isn't that what they were meaning. But if this is really true, we have a plan b." Sandy says.

"Plan b? What happen in plan b?" SpongeBob asks.

Sandy answers "I'll pretend…"

SpongeBob eyes shine when she says that. "…I know Meg's boyfriend!" SpongeBob make a disappointed face.

"That might help… Thank you Sandy!" Meg thanks Sandy.

"Okay, now, you guys go sleep and have a good night, because tomorrow we're going to wake up early!"

"Thank you Sandy" SpongeBob says leaving Sandy's treedome with Meg.

_-Bubbles transition to SpongeBob's bed room-_

Meg was laying at SpongeBob's bed, and SpongeBob was standing in front of her.

"Good night Meg! I hope everything goes fine tomorrow."

"Good night SpongeBob! Me too." Meg says, while SpongeBob is heading to the door, to leave his bedroom.

"Uhhh... SpongeBob?" Meg calls him before the do downstairs.

SpongeBob look at her and say: "What is it Meg?"

"I actually… Like you SpongeBob…" She says and smile.

SpongeBob just smile back to her.

_-Bubbles transition to next day at spongeBob's house-_

SpongeBob and Meg are sitting on his couch watching tv.

_-Doorbell rings-_

"It must be Sandy." SpongeBob says going to open to door.

He opens the door and say surprised: "Mom?!"  
Meg look at them in the door and open her eyes wide.

"Hello SpongeBob. I need you two to come with me, we have a surprise!" SpongeBob's mom, Margaret, says.

Meg walk to SpongeBob's side.

"Hello Meg!" Margaret says.

"I guess we'll need to talk to them without her." Meg says looking down and a bit disappointed.

SpongeBob look at her worried.

"Mrs. Margaret. I need to talk to you." Meg says to Margaret.

Margaret look worried at them. "Okay, I guess…"

They enter in SpongeBob's house and sit on the couch, SpongeBob's dad isn't with her.

"Look, I don't want to marry SpongeBob. He's nice and all but… He's my cousin, and a dear friend to me, not anything more." Meg says to Margaret.

SpongeBob look at his mom with a sad face.

Margaret look at them confused, then she laughs.

Suddenly, SpongeBob's door opens abruptly, this interrupts Margaret's laugh.

Sandy, breathless, from running, talk desperate to SpongeBob and Meg.

"I'm Sorry SpongeBob! I had a problem with my helmet!" Sandy take a long breath, then she notice SpongeBob's mom is already there.

"Oh… She's here already…" Sandy say a little sad, she walks at Margaret's direction and say: "Look Mrs. SquarePants… Meg and SpongeBob don't really want to marry…"

"What is all this married thing about?" Margaret asks confused to them.

"You and my mother didn't wanted to marry me and SpongeBob?" Meg asks confused.

"What? No! How you got this idea girl?" Margaret says.

"I… I heard you and my mom talking about this…" Meg says a bit embarrassed.

"What? You heard that? Oh dear, we're just saying SpongeBob is old enough to get a wife…"

SpongeBob blushes hearing his mom saying that. "We didn't wanted to you two marry. Actually we're doing a little surprise for you. Don't you remember today is your birthday?"  
SpongeBob and Sandy look surprised.

"My birthday?! Holy Shrimp! It's true, today is my birthday! I was so worried about this that I forgot about it! But… Why didn't you told SpongeBob about this surprise?"

"SpongeBob is the worst in keeping secrets dear." Margaret look at him and laughs, SpongeBob blush. "So let's go. Let's pretend I didn't told you that, Meg. Our family is waiting you to a secret birthday party."

"Okay!" Meg says happy.

"You two, come with us." Margaret say to SpongeBob and Sandy.

They follow her laughing.

_-Bubbles transition to the party-_

SpongeBob and Sandy we're drinking something, and talking, Meg can be seen in the background opening some gifts.

"Didn't I said? She just understood what your parents said wrongly." Sandy says to SpongeBob.

"Yes, Sandy. But she made me worried."

"But you know SpongeBob, if all this were true, and plan b doesn't work, I had a plan c…" SpongeBob look confused at Sandy. "Your idea."

SpongeBob blushes.

_-Black circle animation close at SpongeBob's face. Screen turn all black, then two eyes open in the black screen-_

Patrick's voice is heard:

"SpongeBob? Where are you? I'm stuck in your closet… Help me… SpongeBob?"

_-Screen turns black again and episode end.-_


End file.
